The prior art is replete with fishing reels of varying complexity in design. These range from relatively basic direct drive (viz. gearless) structures as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,057 granted to Jenkins et al. on Jun. 5, 1956, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,716 granted to Visockis on Jun. 19, 1962, to multiple geared drive structures as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,602 granted to Vijande on Jul. 8, 1952. U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,731 granted to Mauborgne on Oct. 17, 1961, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,485 granted to Sherer on May 8, 1962.
A primary limitation of direct drive structures is speed. The rate at which a fishing reel spool turns when taking up fishing line has a 1:1 relationship with the rate at which the user can move the reel crank through 360.degree. of rotation. An advantage, however, is that direct drive structures are typically able to freewheel with minimal resistance during casting or other times such as float fishing or bottom bouncing when it may be desired to allow line to play out with minimal resistance. Further, they have a compact flat reel construction.
In contrast, the speed of multiple geared drive structures is typically enhanced. With an appropriate selection of gears and gear drive ratios, a reel spool can be made to travel at an angular speed significantly greater than the angular speed of the crank. However, such structures are typically unable to freewheel or are relatively complex in design and construction.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved fishing reel that is not only able to freewheel but also has enhanced speed characteristics.
A further object of the present invention is to achieve such characteristics in a flat reel structure that is relatively simple in design and construction.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved mechanism that permits the reel to be preferentially rotated relative to the fishing rod on which the reel is mounted from a reeling position to a casting position and vice-versa.